Aliens Second Chance
by Charlie Moon
Summary: Based on the same time line of the 2nd film, this story is from the point of view of the Aliens and what actually happened in those first few critical days on LV-426. My first fan - fiction so please, i want to see those reviews? :-D
1. Second chance

**Second chance...  
**

The wind howled around the circular vessel which had now laid crashed in the dirt for a millenia. The ship had been untouched for over half an century as it lay upon the barren wastes of the planet now known as LV – 426.

The eggs which were kept safe from the elements within the ship had laid dormant since the last visitors 57 years ago, patiently waiting for the next potential host to wander by. They shivered, and clicked with wet sloshing as the babies within them secreted their own chemicals to create the perfect environment to reside in. The thousands of eggs kept the vast open nest warm, a mist shimmered around them keeping the foot high leathery cases moist and flexible for the fetus inside to stay comfortable.

One fetus in particular was waiting especially, its tail curled towards the bottom of its egg case. The vibrations from outside was drawing closer, it's eight webbed legs twitched in anticipation. As the primal urge to prepare took over it began to absorb the egg sac around itself, as the yoke of the egg was absorbed the four lips of the egg case opened. The vibration of footfalls were only a few feet beside it, as it's senses awakened it turned itself around within its own womb and prepared its tail against the base of the egg waiting for the right moment to spring.

The reds and yellows of body heat in front were all to enticing, as the human came closer and leaned over the egg it could wait no longer. Aiming its legs out of the opening its powerful 2 foot long tail uncurled and straightened propelling it quickly through the air. Legs open and ready, its underside came in contact with the hosts face and those legs quickly came around latching tightly around the hosts head.

The human whom it had attached to immediately brought his hands up to those many legs to try and pry the face-hugger away. Clamping his mouth shut as he felt something wet and slippery press at his lips, he could hear his wife screaming and tugging at him as she too tried to pull the creature away from his face.

As the human struggled the face-hugger latched on tighter before whipping its tail around the mans throat. As it constricted it pressed its egg tube against his lips waiting for the moment its host would gasp for air.

Wheeling around the man fell to the floor, his lungs screaming for oxygen and eventually his own instincts betrayed him. He opened his mouth to gasp for air and for a moment he was relieved to find himself able to breath, the only thing he would remember would be a warm wet slippery object entering his mouth and going down his throat.

As the egg tube entered it immediately secreted a toxin, one of the same chemicals it secreted within the egg to keep itself dormant and asleep for such a long time. Finally with its host settled, it could now do what it was made for. The process had already started within its body, and egg within an egg; its body was merely the transportation and soon its own life would be cut short.

The embryo had already started to develop as it matured and moved down the egg tube. It would take only a few hours for the deed to be done. For the moment the world moved around it as the other human would proceed to drag its host from the ship and out into the open.


	2. A monster is born

**Birth of a monster...**

By the time the medical team got to the scene the face-hugger was already well established. One medical officer would try and cut the creatures legs away from the mans face which resulted in a splurge of acid which covered the medical officers hand. The acid gave off a horrible hiss as the plastic of the gloves the officer was wearing melted into the officers hand. Screaming in agony he proceeded to try and wipe away the acid blood by using his other hand. This did nothing but exacerbate the situation.

As his colleges watched on the acid continued to bubble into a horrible red froth as flesh and tissue began to melt away. Unable to do much else they bandaged the wound and stretchered both men into the back of the emergency vehicle and headed back to the main complex.

As they placed the man on the table the doctors struggled to find out what exactly was attached to the mans face. As they looked to his wife and two children waiting outside they continued to run tests on their subject. The man with the acid burns wasn't doing much better. His right hand which took the brunt of the acid was completely irreparable. It would have to be amputated, the other would need extensive skin grafts to repair.

As the humans hurried and did their business of prodding and poking at the creature they were unaware of the situation happening within the hosts chest. The face-hugger would tense and hunch before slumping back, this would continue as it pushed the egg down the throat of its host. The mans throat would bulge slightly giving the indication of swelling but it was not so obvious as to indicate a foreign body within. The tip of the egg tube itself now oozed some of that acid blood against the wall of the hosts windpipe making a very neat hole into the chest cavity of the human.

Once a passage had been made the last few pushes created an amniotic sack, as it bulged between the lungs and the heart like a balloon the embryo would be squeezed into it. It would hang in the fluid for a moment longer before it would give a final push, blowing the balloon like sack completely into the hosts chest. The last thing the face-hugger would do was to detach the egg tube. This inevitably would kill the creature but heal the hole in the windpipe as the alien flesh would contract, creating its own flesh graph over the hole it had created.

Watching from beyond the large glass windows of the medical bay a little girl stayed and watched her Father as her Mother and Brother wandered over to talk to one of the doctors. As she observed her Dad on the table, the creature on his face began to twitch. Horrified to see it move she gave a small squeal and ran towards her Mother. While she tugged on her arm and pointed towards her Father in the medical bay the doctors all turned at once to watched the Alien creature slowly dismount the mans face, shudder and then fall to the floor.

It's legs curled together like a dead spider, its tail now limp. The face-huggers short life was over, but the life of the monster which resided within the mans chest had only just begun.


	3. Greedy dicision

**Chapter 3**

While the doctors where running tests on the dead parasite the man whom it had infected now lay on a hospital cot. All the tests they had run had come up negative to any ill affects of having the creature on his face so they thought best as to monitor the situation and give basic medical support.

For now he was still in a sort of coma, the chemicals the parasite had pumped into him had still to leave his system. While waiting for him to wake up the doctors thought it necessary to gather as much information on this new species as possible and quizzed the man's wife. She had not left his side, sitting on a stool beside his bed she held his hand gently while the normal bickering children were sound asleep on the couch to the side of the room.

"Mrs Jorden, I would like to talk to you about what happened while you were out there. The company feels it's in the best interest of the colony to investigate this ship further." the doctor spoke gently, the woman was still getting over the shock of what had happened.

"I'm not going back out there..." She rose her head from her husbands hand, her eyes black and puffy from lack of sleep. "There's thousands of those things in there..." she struggled to keep her voice hushed. Her eyes would glance over to her children who were sleeping soundly.

"We understand Ms Jorden and were not asking you to go back out there. You must understand WE must go back out there, any threat to the colony must be investigated. And anyway.." The doctor gave a soft smile. "Your husband is fine, he should wake up in a couple of hours. The creature has left him un- harmed."

It was hard for the woman to understand why a creature would attach itself to a person and then drop off and die without any problems. "Doctor...Why would a creature do this?"

The Doctor stood for a moment contemplating before shaking his head and smiling. "We theorize it's much like a leech, it attaches to a host, uses what it needs and then drops off. The fact it died is not surprising. If what you said about its environment is true, it probably couldn't survive long in this atmosphere. Which is why we have to go back out there, being a new species it could be the last of its kind. Please Ms Jorden, any help would be appreciated."

With this in mind the woman looked back over her husband and children. Her thoughts went back to the salvage value of the ship and this new creature within it. By law it was her and her husbands discovery, if she left it out there, someone else may claim it. It had to be worth millions, money which could set her family up for life. Being a teraformer wasn't the greatest job and it certainly wasn't a environment for children.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything you need to know." She gave a gentle smile towards the Doctor, who smiled back. The smile made the woman nervous though, it seemed to her there was more the Doctor should be telling her.


	4. Expedition

**Chapter 4**

What the woman had given them was all they needed to know. This was it, with the order the small dispatch team took off towards the grid co ordinates the woman had given them. The Wayland company had been planning this since the event that happened on the Nostromo.

Traveling across what could only be described as a barren rock desert the science team prepared. Only two of them knew exactly what was about to happen, the other three were just random grunts from the complex. Doctors, who were fascinated by the creature that had attached itself to Mr Jorden.

The wind pummeled the 6 wheel all terrain vehicle which had been packed with lab equipment and containment tubes. As the Doctors chatted among themselves the two from the company were undressing and stepping into silver jump suits. Both men, even though they were sent by the company had been told only limited information about the creatures they were about to capture. The silver suits they were dressing in were to mask their body heat, like a wet suit it would pull up and over there heads and zip up at the back, the only thing visible where the eyes.

Once they had changed into their normal clothes they would take the roll as escorts for the Doctors who had their own means of protection. Donning glass helmets and neck braces they felt well prepared for the creatures within the ship which they were fast approaching.

Once parked in almost the exact tire tracks the previous car had been they disembarked. Both company men pushed electron rods into the sheaths upon there belts before grabbing a few makeshift containment units. These were nothing more than something which resembled a cat carrier. It was on board the vehicle the glass tubes were kept as to were the creatures would be placed once captured.

The company men let the Doctors enter first, they were more than willing to comply as they stopped in the torn opening of the ship and checked the map they had been given. Torch beams illuminated the deserted ship, the hallways were big enough for a giant to walk through as they followed their designated path. Once they knew they were outside the room they needed to be in, both company men handed over the carriers they had brought with them.

"Are you ready doctor?" the taller of the two company men asked. All three doctors had large smiles on their faces. It was a shame they couldn't read the faces of the two men joining them. "Alright, remember quickly and quietly, like Mrs Jorden said, there are thousands of eggs in there, we don't want to wake them all up." His voice echoed around them as he spoke, this made them all a little more aware of their surroundings. Nodding, the doctors took lead while their escorts pulled the rods from their sheaths quickly.

Before the doctors knew it the electro rods where in the middle of their backs. Each gave a small scream before crumpling to the ground. Both company man sheathed their weapons once they had completed the first step of their mission. Quickly both men pulled away the neck braces and dragged the bodies into the large open room, then they retreated back and watched as three of the nearest egg cases opened. The fleshy eight legged creatures were quick they had to admit that. Standing back out of sight in the doorway they watched as each animal casually scuttled over and mounted each mans face. The doctors didn't know what hit them as the face-huggers got comfortable and settled.

"That's fucking disgusting." Both men looked around before grabbing the legs and arms of one of the doctors and proceeded to carry him back. "I don't know why the company want's these things, but why all the protection?" The shorter of the men looked to his comrade and shrugged. " All I know is I get a big lump sum when I get home, lets just get these guys back to the complex so we can go home okay?"

As they dumped the first man on the vehicle and headed back to grab the second, one of the men started to unzip the back of his suit, pulling his face mask down he shook his hair free and ran a hand through it. Looking back the other man glared. "Put your fucking mask back on!" The man only smirked, "They're not even fast man...and that mask is so hard to breath through." Huffing the other man shook his headed and proceeded to pick up the arms of the second doctor.

Meanwhile in the egg chamber another egg was beginning to hatch, the humans hadn't thought about their little trick not working. As it scampered up the ledge it crawled into one of the open carriers. It waited patiently, watching that glowing ball from the head of the exposed man. It waited until they came back for the last host. As the man came into range it curled its tail and sprung. With a squeal its tail wrapped around the throat first, but the human was quick.

Bringing his arms up in front he pushed the creature away from his face, those legs strained against his arms to purchase any sort of ground upon him. As he tried to take a breath the tail tightened. Gasping he struggled back before he heard the fizz of electricity. The creature went limp and fell to the ground. Quickly he kicked it away while the other man picked it up and threw it into one of the carry cases, locking the lid tight. Panting, knowing he had gotten off lightly he rubbed his neck and stood up looking to his comrade. "Thanks man."

"I told you to leave your mask on...quick, come on. Lets get back to the complex before any more decide to wake up".


	5. Removal is bad

**Chapter 5**

Opening his eyes he looked up at the white ceiling of the room, it took him a few blinks to focus before he looked around. Sitting up slowly he felt a dull ache in his chest like he'd been sucking on an exhaust tube. Coughing he found his throat was also sore, swallowing painfully he pulled himself up and looked around. Before he had chance to take in his surroundings a hiss came from the automatic doors, the tapping of running feet and then his wife and children were at his bedside.

"48 hours? And they said I'm fine?" After he had gotten the full story from his wife and comforted his children he was happy to hear they all had gotten out alright. He had also heard about the team that took a trip back out there. They unfortunately weren't so lucky.

"They captured one of the creatures but 3 of the scientists that went out there came back the same way you did. The doctors aren't too worried though. They're going to see if they can surgically remove one from one of the doctors. He has a weak heart and they're frightened it can't take the stress of supporting both them.."

"His hearts failing, quickly, where going to have to pry this from him. Do you have the tube ready Nancy?" He looked around at the 5 surgeons and then back towards one of the nurses who nodded. "Yes Doctor it's ready." Smiling she nodded and watched as two doctors nodded to one another. "Is everyone wearing their rubber gloves, as we pull it away were going to shock it like the escorts did with the other one." They all confirmed and began to wrestle with the creature. Two on the tail and the other three on the fingers. The tail was the hardest to wrestle with, as the two doctors un-twined the tail from around the mans neck the other three found it easy to pull away the fingers of the beast from around the mans head.

The face-hugger struggled in their grasp, the egg tube had already made an entrance to the chest cavity, as they tugged it away the egg tube retracted with a slurp. The hole within the windpipe began to bleed and hemorrhage. The air to his lungs cut off, the bleeding began to fill them, the man began to cough and while the doctors were dealing with the creature, the man bled out and suffocated in his own blood. The monitor gave a high pitch wine as a line of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

The creature had been place in a 3ft high tube filled with preservation liquid. The other live specimen they had captured was contained beside it. All in all there were five containers. Two alive and three dead. After the incident with the operation, the doctors thought it best that they let the two attached to the other scientists drop off naturally.


	6. Your having twins!

**Chapter 6**

Both scientists had been placed in the same room as Mr Jorden, who was glad of the company. His wife had gone back to work and while his kids where at school they could at least trade stories as to what had happened.

While listening to them talk about how the creatures must have jumped them from behind as they couldn't recall anything after entering the large room he felt what he thought was his heart palpitate. As he lent forward holding his chest lightly he watched as the Doctors in either bed both do the same.

"Did you feel that?" Mr Jorden questioned the man to the left of him. As he seemed about to nod the mans face screwed up into the most horrible expression as his entire body seemed to arch forward. He gave an almighty squeal as he threw himself from side to side clawing at his own chest.

The room suddenly was filled with doctors, all running to the convulsing mans side. As he watched in horror the doctors began to push the man down, all the while he fought back, kicking and screaming in obvious agony. Before they could even pin him down another burst of screaming erupted from the right of him. Turning he watched as the other patient began to convulse.

The medical staff didn't know which way to turn, there were only 6 of them. three split off from the group pinning down the left man to run to the right leaving Mr Jorden in the middle to look on disgust. As the three surrounding the first man to convulse began to strap him down they all retracted as they heard something crunch.

In the middle of his chest a patch of red began to spread quickly, another crunch, the man fell back into the bed. His eyes rolling, his breathing rash and sporadic, he began to shake and tremble violently before a tearing noise and a splash of blood, so violent it hit the ceiling and the surrounding doctors. The gore and violence of the experience was too much for the doctors, who just stood back and watched as the patients shirt tore open and a creature appeared nestled in the mans chest cavity.

The creature could be only be described as snake like, its tail curled in the warmth of the blood, it quivered as jumped with the heart still pumping beneath it, it seemed to look at the doctors before its small maw opened giving a screech unlike anything they had heard. One of the female doctors screamed as it suddenly moved, its small legs and tail propelling it across the mans body in a trail of blood across the room faster than anyone could have predicted.

Another bone crunch emanated from the other side of the room as the other doctors suddenly came face to face with the same creature residing in the other mans chest. This time the team of doctors tried to grasp the creature, but it was so slippery with blood and gore it too escaped, following its brother across the room and into a small ventilation duct in the wall.

Mr Jorden could only lie there, his face splattered with blood from the explosive force of the birth. As he put a hand to his own chest he felt something move inside. 


	7. The Queen is born

**Chapter 7**

The Queen had already given the signal for the others to birth as she coiled gently within her amniotic sack. The pounding of the heart she rested against was beginning to annoy her but she had to wait. As she listened to the vibrations outside of her womb she got herself ready for the moment all was quiet. While they tended to the expired hosts she would breach then, which would give ample time for her followers to grow enough so they could protect her and feed her.

Mr Jorden couldn't sleep, after visiting hours he had tried but the scene he had witnessed still turned his stomach. As he looked around the room he wondered weather those creatures were still inside the room with him. But the Doctors had assured him the small duct they had escaped from had been taped up and a team was already looking for the creatures.

Laying back he reached over for his book which rested on the bed side table. As he did he felt a sudden tightness his his chest, coughing slightly he leaned back and re positioned himself.

The queens tail had broken through the sack and her tail now reached around brushing against the mans expanding lungs. Trying to stretch out she wriggled her tail in a waving action to push herself forwards, that dome head butting against the inside of the hosts ribcage.

Reaching for his chest again feeling that palpitation he lent forward, as he tried to take a deep breath he found he couldn't take a full breath and coughed again.

Finally she found an anchor for that tail which was the back of the mans rib cage and against his spine, and like the face-hugger that laid her in here she used that tail to propel herself once again against the ribcage. The bone gave slightly as she backed up again, this time she gave a sharper headbutt, and the space she was in began to fill with fluid.

Suddenly he couldn't breath and another sharp wave of pain raked his chest. Laying back on the bed he opened his mouth struggling to breath, trying to shout out the words help.  
Making a dent she finally began to quickly nibble with those teeth at the bone, like wood it shredded away easily as she snipped and tore at the tissue weakening the bone she would ultimately escape from.  
Tearing at his chest his fingernails began to tear into his own flesh. his eyes rolling as his brain was starved of oxygen. His body began to fit, as he tried to grasp onto anything he could. Pain taking over logic he pushed himself off the bed and onto the floor in a last attempt to get help.

Once the bone was weakened enough she gave one last lunge at the now weakened diaphragm and the world opened up. Her host laid still on the ground under her as she surveyed her surroundings. Opening that mouth she stretched her inner mouth in a yawn tasting the air before she jerked to the scent of her own kind and scuttled across the floor towards the vent.


End file.
